There have been many configurations of inner-soles for use in foot wear that have taken the form of simple arch supports to contoured inner-soles as seen in the Del Vecchio U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,333. There have also been some attempts at trying to shift the foot by raising the outer lateral portion and narrowing the medial portion as suggested by the Sharp U.S. Pat. No. 1,137,092 but these prior attempts have not been totally satisfactory since, in situations such as alluded to above, there has always been an arch structure which failed to completely allow rotation of the foot.